Minecraft Survivor: Ligao
|video = Minecraft Survivor Season 6 Intro |previousseason = Minecraft Survivor: Kootenai |nextseason = Minecraft Survivor: Caribbean |dvd = S6DvDCover.png |name = Ligao |numberofepisodes = TBA |numberofdays = TBA }}Minecraft Survivor: Ligao, also known as Minecraft Survivor: Ligao - Heroes vs. Villains is the sixth season of Minecraft Survivor. It is set to premiere on December 30, 2018. Production The production crew was made of: EliteChris35 - Presenter CAAJBE - Camera-Man Beybaktube10 - Camera-Man Craig Bot - Camera-Man Sinuar - Camera-Man (recorded his POV) SoonerOrLater - Camera-Man (recorded his POV) ColinHarvey - Camera-Man Notafurryguys - Challenge Director, Builder JPtoony - DVD Cover Vinaka - Cast Renders Twists/Changes *'Expanded Cast': For the first time in the series, there are sixteen contestants. *'All-Stars': All the contestants are from previous seasons. **'Heroes vs. Villains': The All-Stars were divided into tribes based on their style of gameplay in their original season(s). 8 Heroes (the tribe) battled against 8 Villains (the tribe) for the title of Sole Survivor. *'Mutiny': On Day 1, the tribes were offered to switch tribe affiliations if they truly believed they were on the wrong tribe. *[[Hidden Immunity Idol|'Hidden Immunity Idols']]: Their purpose is to nullify all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. There were two hidden immunity idols hidden for each camp for players to find before the merge, and another one at the merge. *'Tribe Expansion': On Day 13, a tribe switch occurred. However, a third tribe, the tribe, was introduced. The 12 remaining castaways were shuffled randomly into 3 tribes of 4. *'Joint Tribal Council': The two tribes who lost the sixth Immunity Challenge on Day 18 were both sent to Tribal Council as a group, but unlike a standard Double Tribal Council, they would vote as a group and only one person was voted out. *'Anting-Anting': An amulet thought to give protection from evil, the Anting-Anting talisman's power changes depending on how many people are left in the game. When used, it grants the respective power; to be immune when there are 10 players, to block someone from voting when there are 9 or 8 players, or to vote twice when there are 7 or 6 players. The amulet has no power after the Final 6 tribal council. *'Reformatted Final Tribal Council': Instead of having each jury member speak one by one, an open forum was held to ensure a more insightful rapport between the jury and finalists. Castaways Season Summary To be added. Episode Guide Key: *RC = Reward Challenge *IC = Immunity Challenge Voting History Trivia * This is the first all-returning player season, and features the first two-time returning players in Echo and Jacal. * This season is similar to the U.S version of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains as they share the same theme and both tribes include two previous winners. * Ligao featured the most mature cast at the time in terms of age at an average of 17.75 years old. ** The youngest contestants are Sting and Chief, age 15 at the time of recording. ** This would later be surpassed by Minecraft Survivor: Caribbean. * Ligao is the first season to feature a direct competition between players to determine who will be in the cast. ** In this case, Ha Long castaways Brady and Beybak competed in a race prior to the season, of which Brady succeeded, becoming the sixteenth and final member of the cast. Currently, Beybak is still awaiting another chance to return. * The pre-merge tribe names of "Bayani" and "Kontrabida" are derived from the Tagalog words for 'Hero' and 'Villain' respectively. * This season features the first successful Hidden Immunity Idol play by Chief, negating 6 votes out of 8. * This season features the first rock draw in Minecraft Survivor history, where Sting drew the black rock and was the 4th person eliminated.